A Week of Out of Control Youngsters
by NarglesWrackspurtsQuibblers
Summary: Ron finally has the highly contagious spattergroit he once claimed to have;the one-hundred and some rediculous number-year old Auntie Muriel's staying at the burrow,which means Rose and Hugo are deemed to stay at the Potter's for a week of wild fun.
1. The Visitor

Disclaimer- I do not own the AMAZING world of Harry Potter, that all belongs to JK Rowling. (Even though I wish I do!)

A/N: I want to thank my beta, "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up 2 No Good" (with no spaces, wasn't working that way) for reading over my story and helping me think of ideas!

A Week of Out of Control Youngsters

Chapter 1

The Visitor

It was Sunday evening, Mrs. Potter was humming Lily to sleep in her lap. The three year old curled into a ball and gave her mother a small grin. Ginny pulled a strand of red hair from Lily's small head and put it behind her small ear. Harry walked down the steps looking frustrated.

"They won't go to sleep! I've told them at least ten times!" Harry complained.

Ginny heard a loud crack come through the hallway upstairs. She peered up and saw seven year old James flying around wildly on his toy broom while five year old Albus sat on the ground staring at him curiously.

Ginny laughed, "You can take Lily, and I'll talk to them."

She stood up and passed Lily over to Harry. Harry sighed in relief and sat down with her in his arms. Soon Lily woke up and started to whine when she realized that her mother had left. Her father hummed quietly to her and she gave him the same grin that she had given mother and slowly fell asleep.

Ginny walked up the wooden steps as James and Albus quickly ran into James's room which was the closest. She picked up the broom left in the hall and carried it into the seven year old's room with her. James jumped into his bed and Albus smiled shyly at her.

"I think it's your bed time," said Ginny as she put the toy broom back on its shelf.

James pretended to be sleeping and snored loudly.

"Albus, back to your room," Ginny said picking him up and closing James's door. Albus rested his head on his mother's shoulder as she carried him into his room. When they arrived he jumped down and hopped into his little bed.

"Mama can you put my rocket away?" Albus sighed asked yawning.

"I suppose so," Ginny said getting out her wand. She pointed it to the rocket and swished it as she said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Albus stared in amazement as she steadily pointed it over to the shelf and flicked it down into place.

"Can you put my book away?" Albus pointed to the Tales of Beetle and the Bard.

Ginny laughed, "Get some rest darling."

She tucked Albus in and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night," She said as she closed the door on her way out.

Ginny walked down the stairs and sat next to Harry on the couch. Lily had already been put in her room and they were alone in the living room.

"How was work today?" Mrs. Potter asked Mr. Potter.

"Normal," Harry answered, "but Ron wasn't there today."

"Hmmm," Ginny sighed. Her brother and friend came over at least three times a week with their two children who were three and five. The youngsters loved to play with each other, but seemed to make a big mess which the four adults (Hermione insisted that Ron and herself helped) had to clean up.

"That's odd." Ginny stated. Hermione always let them know when something happened with Ron or herself.

"They'll probably send an owl over soon." Harry assured her.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a little thirsty," Harry answered.

Ginny got up and headed over to the kitchen. She found a pitcher of pumpkin juice in the fridge and poured it into a small glass. As she handed it to him, there was a loud knock on the door

"Did you invite someone over?" Harry asked Ginny as he bent down to take a sip from the juice.

"No," she answered.

"I'll get it," Harry said standing up. He walked over to the door still holding his pumpkin juice. When Harry opened the door he was shocked to see Hermione standing there. She reached up and hugged him and then said, "Hello Harry, I hope that this isn't a bad time to come."

"No, it's fine. Come in!" Harry said smiling. "We just got the kids in bed."

"Oh, I hope that I don't wake them up." Hermione sighed.

"Harry do I hear Hermione?" Ginny called from the living room.

"Yep," Harry replied. Ginny walked towards the door and Hermione gave her a tight hug. The three adults made their way towards the couch.

"Do you have any plans this week? Maybe we could all have dinner here." Ginny said taking Harry's now empty glass to the sink.

"Well, I was actually wondering what you were doing this week." said Hermione.

"Harry has work and I'll be home with the kids. Why do you ask?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh thank goodness that you're home!" Hermione cried. "Ron has been developing a horrid rash and it turns out it's spattergroit! He has to stay at St. Mungos for the week and the kids can't stay at the Burrow because Auntie Muriel is staying there for a visit! You remember the last time she got a hold of Rose. It was nightmares for weeks; I promised her she'd never have to see the old goat ever again. I have to go with Ron so I have no choice but to intrude upon your week and have them stay here!"

"We would love to have them for the week Hermione." Ginny said smiling. "Did he catch it from the ghoul?" Harry laughed.

"Harry!" Ginny said glaring at him. Hermione brushed aside Harry's comment, but offered a smirk in remembrance of the ghoul in pajamas who Ron had transformed as his own body double with spattergroit while the three of them were off hunting for horcruxes.

"So can I drop them off late morning then?"

"Of course!" Ginny assured her.

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the late notice! Dad is staying with the kids just for tonight, but anyway I can't stay longer, I have to go check on Ron," Hermione said starting to stand up.

"Tell Ron we said 'hi' and to start feeling better." Harry said.

"Yeah, and tell him that he's a git for coming down with one of the rarest and most ridiculous disease," Ginny added while walking with her to the door accompanied by Harry. All three of them broke out in laughter as they said a quick goodbye. Hermione hugged both of them and disapperated.

Ginny and Harry were both exhausted, but knew that the week ahead of them would be much worse.

A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: (Still wishing that I did) I do not own the MAGICAL world of Harry Potter!

A Week of Out of Control Youngsters

Chapter 2

Monday

Ginny and Harry awoke hearing Lily walk down the steps. When they arrived in the family room, they found Lily happily spinning in circles on the carpet.

"Hello love," Ginny said kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Lily said falling onto the couch. Harry scooped her up into his arms and she giggled loudly.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked her as he gently set her down on the couch.

"Hmmm," Lily sighed. Ginny and Harry turned to see James and Albus walking down the stairs clumsily. Albus was holding his rocket and brought it over to Ginny.

"I don't have my wand with me Albus," Ginny said ruffling his hair.

"Mine's on the counter, can you get it for me?" Harry asked him. Albus grinned and nodded. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed his father's wand. He quickly returned to his Dad who was holding the rocket in one hand and placed the wand in the other.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry spoke as he pointed the wand at the rocket. He swished it in different directions as the rocket zoomed around the room followed by James, Albus, and Lily who were trying to catch up with the flying toy.

James jumped on top of the rocket, and Harry let out a roar of laughter. When James stood up, he was shocked to find that the left wing had fallen off.

"You broke it! You broke it!" Lily yelled as she was poking James hard. Albus's eyes puffed up and he started wailing loudly.

"Muggle toys," Harry muttered to himself. He pointed his wand at the broken rocket and muttered, "Reparo."

The wing of the broken toy reattached to the rocket and it was back to its normal self. Albus's eyes grew wide and he smiled at his father still sniffling. The little boy ran upstairs and came back with a chocolate frog card of Ron Weasley ripped down the middle.

"Now don't go ripping your uncle's chocolate frog card, he's very proud of it. A little too proud if you know what I mean." Ginny laughed to her son. Albus smiled and handed the ripped card to his father.

"I'll fix it later Al. I need to get ready for work. Your cousins will be here soon." Harry said standing up. He walked over to the room that Ginny and he shared to get dressed.

"Hugey's coming?" Lily asked excited.

"I almost forgot! Hugo and Rose are staying for the week because Uncle Ron is sick. They should be here in a couple of hours." Ginny said turning to her kids.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked her three children. They all shook their heads and Albus ran into his parents room and came back holding his mother's wand.

"Thank you Albus," Ginny said as she took it from her son. She pointed the wand at the kitchen table. With one flick, a basket of muffins and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared there. Harry came out of their room dressed and they all walked over to the kitchen table.

A large knock came from the door and Harry walked over to answer it.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione gave him a tight hug. Rose and Hugo were at her side clutching small knitted bags.

"You're early!" Harry said letting them inside.

"I'm sorry for not sending an owl ahead of time. It's just that Ron's rash is growing and I have to get there to sign forms for treatment to begin!" Hermione sighed to herself.

"It's alright." Harry led her into the kitchen.

"Hello Hermione," Ginny said confused. "You're very early!" Hermione explained why they were here several hours before they should have come, and Ginny nodded to herself.

"I should go. Rose and Hugo have everything they need in their bag. Send an owl if something happens." Hermione hugged her two children and told them to behave. "I'll try to stop by on Thursday, and I'll pick them up next Monday."

Ginny and Harry gave Hermione a quick hug and said their goodbyes. Shortly after Hermione had left Harry used the Floo network to go to his current job as head of the Auror Office.

"Where is all of your stuff?" Albus asked Rose quietly. Rose opened her small red knitted bag to reveal at least ten nice sets of clothes, five toys, her toiletry items, and a small pillow with her name knitted on it. Albus took Rose's tiny bag and looked in it with wide eyes.

"I can fit my whole body in it!" he exclaimed. Rose giggled and took her little bag back from him. Ginny walked over to where Rose and Hugo were standing and gave them each a hug.

"How are you?" Ginny asked. Rose and Hugo both said "good" at the same time. Ginny led them into the kitchen and offered them each a muffin. James ran upstairs and came back with his toy broomstick. He flew all around the kitchen as the others looked at the broom eagerly.

"Let Rose, Hugo, Lily and Albus have a turn James," his mother said stopping him in the air. James whined and threw the broom on the ground. Albus was the first to grab it. He took off only two feet in the air and zoomed around the kitchen. James pouted on the couch and Ginny left to get the guest bedroom set up.

The spare room with two queen sized beds was painted a cool blue and had a large wooden dresser with many picture frames on it. Ginny set Hugo's bag on one bed and Rose's on another. She took their clothes out of both and put the different sets in the dresser.

She was about to line their toys against the wall when little Rose appeared at the door. "Aunt Ginny, Hugo is hurt." She said in her soft voice. Ginny rushed downstairs to find Hugo sitting on the floor whining while he clutched on to his leg. The toy broom lay next to him.

"What happened Hugo?" She asked him sweetly. Hugo let out a whimper and pointed to his leg.

"He fell of my broom!" James said looking at the broken leg. Ginny raised her wand and pointed it to her nephew's leg, "Episkey," she said focused on the wound. Hugo winced and then smiled at his healed leg that no longer hurt.

Ginny prepared the kids lunch and they all ate dumplings while excitedly discussing Hugo's quick recovery. Hugo was happy to show everyone his quickly healed leg that didn't even have a bruise. Later in the day Albus claimed that he accidently 'broke' his storybook and his mother fixed it quickly. After that she ended up fixing five chocolate frog cards, Hugo's miniature Hogwarts Express train, and a rather ugly vase that Harry's aunt had sent them.

Around five o'clock, Harry came home and they ate a rather wild dinner. Hugo started pulling Lily's hair and Lily threw her sweet potatoes at him. James thought it was funny and dumped his butter beer on Albus. Albus cried and the night ended up being a huge mess that Ginny and Harry had to clean up.

After many tries, the two adults got five young witches and wizards to finally go to bed. Harry spent most of his night doing work and Ginny collapsed on the couch. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope you liked it, another thanks to my beta!


	3. Tuesday

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! JK Rowling does!

A Week of Out of Control Youngsters

Chapter 3

Tuesday

On Tuesday morning, Harry and Ginny were woken up by the sound of Albus and Rose jumping down the steps. When the two adults came out of their bedroom Rose was trying to read the Daily Prophet while Albus was lying on the couch helping her sound out letters. Albus wore bright blue pajamas and Rose's nightgown was a vibrant red. Rose and Albus were best friends, although sometimes Hugo and Lily would play with them. James enjoyed playing the others, but he mainly flew on his broom by himself or with Lily, who usually got along with him very well.

"Hello Rose," Ginny said hugging her, "Hello Al," she said turning to him and giving him a hug too. Rose and Albus smiled.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked laughing. Rose shrugged and Albus pointed to the Daily Prophet.

All four of them looked at Lily who came hopping down the stairs with a wide grin on her face. Harry gave her a big hug and Ginny kissed her on the head.

"How are you?" they asked.

"Rosey is still here!" she said pointing at her cousin. Rose giggled and Lily gave her a big hug.

"Rose _and_ Hugo are still here, Lily. Their staying for the week! Didn't we already say that?" Ginny asked running her fingers through Lily's wavy red hair. Lily giggled and shrugged. She stood up and spun in a circle around the carpet. She kept spinning and fell down giggling.

"Be careful!" Ginny and Harry both called out. Lily smiled and sat on the couch.

"Where's Hugey?" Lily asked her parents.

"Sleeping," Harry announced. Lily paused for a moment.

"Then why is he walking down the steps?" Lily asked her father as she saw him galloping down the stairs.

"Hugey!" Lily cried while she gave him a big hug. Hugo smiled and gave Lily a high five. The two youngsters ran up the steps.

"Don't wake up James!" Ginny whispered after them, but it was too late. James slowly made his way down the steps and fell on the couch.

"Hello James," said Ginny, she picked up her wand off the coffee table and flicked it at the kitchen table. A basket of bagels and a pitcher of water appeared. Rose and Albus ran over to the table and took two bagels upstairs, James still laid on the couch.

"I should go to work," Harry grumbled. He quickly changed and took a bagel with him while him disappeared in the fire place.

"James, go get a bagel and get dressed," Ginny ordered her son. She left the room to do the huge load of laundry waiting for her. In the little room that contained two baskets, a sink, a wooden table, and a bar of soap, Ginny washed the dirty clothes.

"Accio dirty clothes" Ginny said clearly as she pointed her wand out the door. A huge pile of clothes blasted through the door. Ginny heard a loud cry from upstairs followed by giggles.

"MOM! WHERE DID MY PANTS GO?" James yelled. Ginny couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm sorry love!" she yelled. Ginny dumped the clothes into the sink and added soap and water to them. She walked up the steps to find James with a new pair of pants on, locking himself in his room. Ginny smiled to herself and made her way to the guest bedroom.

"Hi Aunt Ginny," Rose said to her from what looked like an explosion of blankets, "we built a fort!"

"Oh, did you?" Ginny asked shocked. The blanket were being held up by poor Hugo and Lily who seemed to be enjoying themselves. All of the sheets were yanked off of the bed and thrown into their fort. Ginny smiled, "I'm very proud of you, _but_ we should probably clean this mess up." Lily whined as Rose and Albus stepped out of the fort. Ginny left the room leaving the youngsters to clean up the mess.

The red haired mother went over to James's room. "Open the door James!" Ginny yelled. James grunted from the inside.

"Alohomora," Ginny spoke clearly, the door automatically swung open. James was inside obviously frustrated with himself as he sat on the bed.

"James love, is everything ok?" she asked joining her son on the bed.

"No," James answered looking down as he dug his fingers into his head. Ginny removed them at once.

"Would you like to share?" she asked brushing his red hair with her fingers.

"I don't want to play with these babies," James muttered.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked. James shrugged.

"They are so annoying," the little seven year old whined.

"You play with them all the time, James," the mother said smiling.

"So?" James said aggressively.

"I think that you are just-" there was a loud cry from the other room. Ginny rushed to the guest bedroom leaving James alone. Albus was crying and Lily was furious.

"Al-Al-" Lily started crying.

"What happened?"Ginny asked.

"Lily c-called me a-a c-crybaby!" Albus sobbed.

"Albus pushed me off the bed!" Lily yelled. Albus ran to hug Ginny but yelled at Lily on his way.

"You're a-a m-meanie!" Albus cried holding Ginny's sleeve to her shirt. James entered the room. Lily's eyes puffed up and her face turned red.

"I –am-_not_-a-meanie!" she yelled. Ginny ran to her to calm her down but it was too late. Albus fell to the ground and clutched on to his leg that started turning purple as if he had gotten a horrible bruise. He wailed in pain until Lily's face stopped flaming and she ran over to him panting.

"I-I- I'm sorry!" Lily sobbed as she rubbed his leg. It slowly became his normal pale skin color, but he still cried loudly. The mother ran to Albus and scooped him up. She carried him to his room and tucked him into bed.

Lily was crying so loudly that Hugo ran out of the room. Rose patted her back and left the room after Hugo.

Everybody was unusually quiet for the rest of the afternoon. James stayed in his bedroom playing with magical toys such as blocks that form a castle in one touch. Albus slept for a very long time and Lily shut herself in her room. Rose and Hugo stayed in the guest bedroom playing with the toys they had brought. Lastly, Ginny collapsed on the couch.

Harry walked in the door around five to find Ginny asleep on the couch. Lily slowly walked down the steps, while dumping her weight on the railing. Her eyes were puffed up and her face was red. Harry looked at her confused. She ran over to him and started crying. Ginny suddenly woke up groaning.

"What happened th- ," she paused, "Hello Lily." She patted Lily's back and gave Harry a hug. Harry gave a questioning glance at Ginny.

"Lily used magic for the first time today," Ginny winced, "on Al." Harry frowned. Was this magic good or bad? He decided that it was bad due to Lily's wet face.

"It's ok Lily," Harry paused, "my first magic I used was on my cousin. He was fine, and Al will be fine too," Lily wiped off her tears with her sleeve and nodded. The family ate a quiet dinner and most of the kids decided to go to bed after that.

Another day had passed.

A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate it!


	4. Wednesday

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing world of Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I promise that I'll try to update more often now!

A Week of Out of Control Youngsters

Chapter 4

Wednesday

It was a quiet morning in the Potter house. Harry left early for a meeting at the ministry, Albus refused to let go of his leg, and Lily wouldn't say a word.

The family's silent breakfast was interrupted when a reddish-brown owl flew into the Potter's window.

"Oh my," Ginny gasped. She quickly ran over to open the somewhat cracked window. The owl flew into their kitchen and sat on a wooden cabinet.

"Lupin!" the children yelled. They ran over to their good friend, Teddy's, bird.

Ginny pulled a small envelope out of Lupin's mouth and quickly opened it with her finger. Her eyes scanned the note inside as she smiled happily.

Dear Ginny,

Uncle George is spending the day to visit Aunt Muriel with his kids, mind if I stay at the cottage with you and the little rascals today? Don't want to be told off by Muriel again. Thanks!

-Teddy

P.S- Write back soon, wouldn't want Uncle George to miss any more minuets he could be spending with his favorite aunt!

"Read it! Now!" James and Hugo yelled in unison.

Ginny giggled. "Teddy is coming down for a visit today!"

The kids shouted and high-fived each other with huge smiles on their faces. They loved their fourteen-year-old "cousin".

"Alright," Ginny said loudly, "if Teddy is going to come, you need to finish eating, wash your faces, and brush your teeth." The kids groaned as they stuffed muffins into their mouths and slowly walked up the stairs. Albus cut in front of Lily as they walked up, and pushed her behind him.

"Albus, be nice!" Ginny called after him. She sighed and cleared the table with her wand, then she quickly wrote a reply to Teddy:

Dear Teddy,

Of course you can come over! Harry will be at a meeting today, so I could use some help with the kids. Come quickly, Aunt Muriel is waiting!

-Aunt Ginny

She folded the letter into a neat square and sent Lupin on his way. Ginny was rather excited to see Teddy, he was just like his mother. Teddy usually had wavy blue hair and bright auburn eyes. Teddy is a Metamorphmagus, just like his mother had been. It is always fun when he surprises everyone by changing his hair from blue, to pink, to purple, or make his face look like a duck!

James ran down stairs carrying his toy broom, magic building blocks, and a pretend wand that sparks flew from when waved. Lily followed quietly carrying James's stuffed owls. They dropped their toys on the floor and looked up at their mother.

"Where's Teddy?" James demanded. Lily looked around the living room.

"He should be here soon, why don't you go get the others?" Ginny asked as she played with her daughter's hair.

"B-but, they don't l-like me!" Lily cried. James put his arm around her shoulders.

"I like you," Ginny said smiling.

"Me too Lily," said James patting her back.

"And I'm positive that they all love you just as much as we do."

Lily smiled at what her mother had said. She quickly ran up the stairs to go get everyone.

James shrugged as his mother quietly said "thank you". He sat on the couch and stared at his toes.

A poof of green smoke rose from the fireplace as young Teddy climbed out.

"Teddy!" James yelled. The other kids ran down stairs to greet him.

"Hey guys!" Teddy said smiling. He had his usual blue hair but changed his eyes to be a bright purple color.

"Your eyes are silly!" Lily laughed as Teddy scooped her up into his arms.

"You're getting big Lilly-Lou," Teddy said, trying to support her weight. He finally set her on the couch.

"Hey Teddy!" Rose said giggling. Teddy and Hermione had been teaching her how to read, she couldn't wait for her next 'lesson' with him.

Teddy smiled at her and gave her a book titled 'Jokes and Pranks for Young Witches and Wizards' .

"Uncle George wants you to read it." He said holding it in front of her.

Rose grabbed the book and flipped through the pages, "This looks hard!" She exclaimed.

Teddy laughed, "We'll work on it together!"

Ginny walked over to Teddy and gave him a hug, "How's Uncle George and Aunt Angelina? Are their kids okay?"

"Their fine," Teddy laughed.

"Lets hope they still are after Aunt Muriel is through with them!" Ginny joked.

"Yeah," Teddy smiled, "Aunt Muriel hasn't even met Fred or Roxanne yet, she's been wanting to see if Uncle George raised them well."

Teddy and Ginny laughed while the kids shuttered thinking of their first time meeting the crazy aunt.

"Lets play!" James yelled, brushing aside thoughts of the horrible woman.

Albus ran up to Teddy to show him his reddish leg, Teddy gave a confused look at Ginny.

"Teddy," Lily yelled, "lets play blocks!" Teddy ran over to the three-year-old, and smiled as they took turns touching the blocks. Soon the magic blocks formed a tall castle that reached Lily's head.

"Wow!" Albus exclaimed, finally dropping his leg. Albus ran over and broke James's stuffed owl.

"Fix!" he yelled at Teddy. Teddy pulled out his wand and muttered_, reparo_.

Albus broke Lily's pink bracelet, "Fix!" he yelled again. Teddy once again fixed it and moved on to help Rose read. Her head was buried into the book as she quietly said the little words out loud.

"I can't read the big words!" she exclaimed frowning.

"Hmm, lets see," Teddy said looking at the book, "read the third sentence on the right page."

Rose took a big breath and said slowly, "To m-make a p-pet t-t-"

"Turn," Teddy finished for her.

Rose took another breath, "To make a pet turn y-yellow, say s-s-"

"Sunshine, daises, butter, mellow," Teddy said as he pulled a piece of hair from her face.

"Turn t-this st-stupid f-at rat y-ellow!" Rose said happily. "That's a silly spell!"

"I don't think it works," said Teddy, "your dad said he already tried it." Teddy laughed a little. "But," he said pausing, "good job on the reading! You're the brightest 5-year-old that I know."

"Lunch time!" Ginny yelled. The family had a large lunch and continued their afternoon joking and playing with Teddy. When Harry finally got home, Teddy had to leave.

"Good night!" Ginny and Harry yelled as they finally got the kids to bed.

"How was your meeting?" Ginny finally asked Harry.

"Fine," he replied, "I have one more tomorrow, and then no more for the rest of the week." Ginny smiled. The two of them sat down and fell asleep on the couch.

A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback! I really want to become a better author! Also, I want to thank my beta, isolemlysweariamup2nogood!


	5. Thursday

Disclaimer: Haha, I STILL do not own Harry Potter…again…

A/N: Hey SO SORRY about the chapter randomly ending last time PLEASE read again…and REVIEW!

A Week of Out of Control Youngsters

Chapter 5

Thursday

Harry woke up very early Thursday morning for, yet another, meeting at the ministry. Ginny was woken up by Lily bouncing on her bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Aunt Hermione is here! Wake up!" The child screamed in delight.

"W-what?" Ginny groaned to her three-year-old. James, Albus, Rose and Hugo ran in the room and pulled the covers off of Ginny's bed. Hermione followed them in looking upset.

"I told you not to wake Aunt Ginny up!" Hermione groaned to her kids.

"Hermione!" Ginny said happily, standing up and slipping on her robe, "I forgot you were coming! What time is it?"

Hermione smiled, "About eleven o'clock, I got here at nine." Ginny was shocked, it was late.

"You should have woken me up," she said laughing.

"That's what I said!" yelled James.

"Did you have breakfast?" Ginny asked everyone, they all nodded and pointed to Hermione.

"It was the least I could do," said Hermione with tears starting to come down her face.

"Thanks," Ginny said pausing, "kids, why don't you get dressed?" Rose and Albus left first, followed by the rest.

Ginny waited for everyone to go upstairs and turned to Hermione, "How's Ron?" she finally asked.

Hermione took a breath and finally managed to get out, "He's getting better," she took another breath, "he should be able to come home on Sunday," one more breath, "but he still won't be normal for about a month." Finally, Hermione was crying.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said patting her back, "it will be okay. At least he gets to come home."

Hermione wiped her tears and stood up, "I have to be back in an hour, we should play with the kids." Ginny and Hermione walked from the room together and found the kids playing in kitchen. Rose and Hugo had their faces buried in the new book, Rose read it out loud and Hugo pointed to the pictures, Albus watched closely as James flew around on his broom, and Lily sat on the couch waiting for her mother and aunt to return.

"Hi guys!" Lily yelled when she spotted her Mom and Aunt.

"Hello love," Ginny replied, and Hermione gave her a hug.

"How's my favorite niece?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Great!" Lily yelled.

"She's your _only _niece… here" James pointed out. Lily stuck out her tongue at him.

Albus handed Hermione his rocket and said softly, "Fly!" Hermione flicked her wand at it and flew it all around the room.

"Wow!" Albus exclaimed. Hermione laughed, she made her way over to Rose and Hugo.

"What are you reading Rosey?" Hermione laughed looking at the book George gave her.

"This!" she said pointing to it as if it was obvious.

"I see," Hermione smiled, "how are you Hugo?" She patted her son's head.

"Mommy," he paused, "I went."

Hermione frowned, "Hugo, we've talked about this." Hugo giggled and smiled at his mommy. Hermione picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Hugo went poopy!" Lily screamed!

"Eww!" Rose winced.

"Babies," James muttered.

"I'm not a baby!" Albus yelled, thinking that James was talking about him.

"Yes, you are!" James said rolling his eyes. Albus walked over and punched James's arm.

"Oww! That hurt!" James shouted. Albus stuck his tongue out.

"No fighting!" Ginny yelled. She picked up Albus and sat him on the couch.

Albus got angry, James was laughing at him. It felt as if all the blood had rushed to his head. He picked up the first thing he could find and ripped it down the middle, "Fix!" he yelled.

Ginny stared at what he broke in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had seen. "I-I-I can't."

"W-what?" Albus asked confused. Hermione walked in and gasped.

"Y-you broke the Marauder's Map." Ginny said frightened. What would Harry say? This map meant everything to him, it was made by his father. Ginny panicked and looked toward Hermione who was picking up her bag to go.

"I should leave," She sighed, not taking her eyes off the ripped map, that she too had many memories with, "Ron needs me." She gave everyone a kiss and thanked Ginny once more, she was off.

Ginny stared at the map, what would she do? She couldn't help but to get angry, "Albus and James, go to your rooms…now!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her with wide expressions, Lily and Albus cried. Rose kept reading her book, and Hugo stole James's broom when nobody was looking.

The afternoon proceeded, Ginny spent most of it figuring out how to tell Harry what had happened. And she couldn't help but to ask herself what had happened. It all went by so quickly. Albus got mad and then, and then…

"Mommy," Albus whispered from behind her. He must have walked downstairs without her knowing.

"What is it love?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"We're hungry." Ginny looked to see everyone else behind him nodding in agreement. She was about to reply when Harry came from the fireplace. Albus ran back upstairs followed by everyone else.

"Wh-" Harry saw it, Ginny was holding in her hands the ripped Marauder's Map.

"How?" he asked barely making a noise.

"Albus," Ginny sighed. That was enough, Harry took it from her and walked into his office, where he spent the rest of the night trying to fix it.

The family ate a late dinner and went to sleep with no complaints. Thursday was over.


End file.
